A size of a vessel is much larger and more complex than a general structure, such that the vessel goes through a process of manufacturing a lot of members and base materials in the unit of a block, and then assembling them. When a ship block is manufactured, operations, such as welding, painting, and an examination, are performed by using a working robot, and a self-controlling moving apparatus for moving the working robot within the block by using a wire has been developed.
An operation for one block is performed by dividing the one block into a plurality of cells, installing one self-controlling moving apparatus in each cell, and moving and loading the working robot into the self-controlling moving apparatus. In order to move and load the working robot from one moving apparatus into another moving apparatus, first, the moving apparatus needs to be docked through an entrance formed between the cells. A docking means in the related art generally uses an engagement method of a bolt and a nut.
However, in the method of using the bolt and the nut, when a foreign material is caught in a screw portion, the docking may be difficult, and a space occupied by a docking module in the entrance is large, so that a clearance space in which the working robot is movable may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.